cuidado con la novia hinata!
by himawari waifu
Summary: hinata y hanabi van de compras pero algo saldrá mal y loco cuando entren a una tienda de novia


Y así es la cosa…como llego a estar corriendo con un por cierto hermoso vestido de novia que a penas ella podía correr por lo menos sus tacones era cortos y no le daba mucho problema lo peor de todo eran las mirada que recibía por la la gente de la aldea que algunos miraban con impresión y otros con gotas en la cabeza hasta llego a pensar que la tacharían como la loca del vestido pero eso no importaba con tal de recuperar sus cosas pues todo comenzó esta misma mañana cuando…

hinata:….hanabi,recuerda que tenemos que volver pronto..-mirando a su hermana menor con una sonrisa nerviosa mirándola como no paraba de gritar que quería ver eso de ahí o lo otro-…

hanabi:….no te preocupes one-san! Solo comprare lo que necesito y ya esta!..además es poco lo que salimos juntas como hermanas!...-sonriéndole-…

hinata:…si, tienes razón..-sonriéndole mas tranquila-….y que es lo que te falta?..-mirando algunas tiendas de dulces otras de ropa de moda y algunas de juguetes sin contar las de decoraciones etc-….

hanabi:…pues algunas prendas, dulces y por supuesto armas!..-mirándola mientras apuntaba una tienda de armas ninjas-….por cierto one-san!...mira!...-apuntándole ahora una tienda que estaba al frente de ellas-….

hinata:…-mirando donde apuntaba su hermana quedando maravillada-….y esa tienda de donde salio?...-acercándose a la vitrina y mirando aun mas maravillada el hermoso vestido que estaba adornando la vitrina no era mas ni menos que un lindo vestido blanco con un hermoso encaje en la parte del pecho y ajustado en la parte de arriba pero ancho en la parte de abajo al lado del vestido estaba unos hermosos zapato de tacón no muy altos y con unos toques de diamantes(sorry mi imaginación esta algo descompuesta)-…es hermoso..-sonrojada-…

hanabi:..one-san que tal si te lo pruebas!...-mirándola y tocándola de las manos entrando a la tienda-…

hinata:…n-no hanabi…yo…-nerviosa-…

hanabi:..one-san de las dos se supone que tu seras la primera en casarte y eso no es todo!...-aputandola luego de ya entras en la tienda-…no puedes tener toda la vida a mi cuñado esperando como novia de pueblo!(refiriéndose a naruto)…

hinata:…-roja como tomate-…..pe-pero yo no….

hanabi:…esta bien que lo hagas esperar por que tu esperaste por el muchos año pero creo que un tiempo mas ustedes tendrán que dar ese paso y lo primero es acostumbrarse a eso y para eso!...-mirando a todos lados hasta encontrar una empleada que ya se hacercaba a ellas-…

maki:….-una mujer con un traje algo formal y sonrriendoles no mas de 35 años-…bienvenidas damas soy maki y será un placer atenderlas…-mirandolas fijamente-…o!..-impresionada-…ustedes son del clan hyuga!..-sonrriendo-…

hanabi:…si! Soy hanabi y ella es mi hermana hinata!..-aputando a su hermana-…quiere probarse un vestido pero no sabemos cual seria..-sonrriendo-..

maki:..ustedes son las hijas del líder del clan hyuga!..-haciendo rápidamente una reverencia-..sera un placer aun mayor ayudarle a hinata-sama a buscarle un vestido de novia perfecto!..-levantandose y hiendo por el mejor vestido que tenia-…

hinata:…ha-hanabi…-nerviosa-….no puedo probarme un vestido ahora recuerda que debemos estar en un par de horas donde padre para una ceremonia de te!..-nerviosa-..

hanabi:..no tomara mucho…-sin prestar atención-….

hinata:..-mirando a su hermana con cara de regaño-..

maki:..aqui esta! Este vestido es perfecto para usted hinata-sama!..-apareciendo con el vestido en sus manos y entregándoselo-…si quiere el mostrador esta en ese lugar..-apuntando un mostrado cerca de alguno vestidos de novia mas-…

hinata:..-sonriendo nerviosa-…si..-caminando al vestidor y mirando a hanabi-..espera aquí..-entrando-…

hanabi:…si…-mirando la puerta del vestidor-…

hinata:…ten esto..-entregándole primero su chaleco luego su cartera después su falda larga (estaba usando la misma ropa de the last de civil) luego las demás cosas menos su ropa interior claro todo se lo pasaba por la parte de arriba de vestidor-…

hanabi:..por que no las dejas ahí?...-mirando las cosas de su hermana-..

hinata:..no hay mucho espacio con el vestido y las cosas…-terminando de ponerse el vestido y mirándose en el espejo y quedando boqui abierta,era simplemente hermoso era el mismo que vio en la vitrina de la tienda y hasta perfecto le quedaba como si lo hubiera hecho para ella-…que lindo…-sonrojándose de repente imaginándose a ella usándolo en una iglesia y a naruto a su lado vestido de novio y sonriéndole-….

hanabi:..one-san esta lindo? Te queda algo incomodo? Paso algo? Déjame ver!...-dando saltos y dejando la ropa en un mostrado de hay-….vamos déjame verlo!...

hinata:….espera!..-nerviosa-…es algo difícil moverme en un lugar estrecho…-intentando salir hasta lograrlo y abriendo la puerta-…como me veo?...-mirándola-..

hanabi:..esta simplemente hermoso one-san!..-maravillada con el vestido-..yo también quiero uno asi solamente que yo no tengo tanto como tu!...-aputando los pecho de hinata que se veian con el vestido de encaje un poco grandes-….aunque asi dejaras casi sin sangre a mi cuñado!..-sonrriendo con algo de picardía-…

hinata:..hanabi que estas. Diciendo!...-roja-…yo ja-….-sus palabras fueron cortadas por el grito de maki-…

maki:…alto ahí ladrones!...-gritándole desde a fuera de la tienda desesperada-…

hinata:…-mirando a hanabi-…debemos ayudar! Donde esta mi ropa!...-mirando a hanabi-…

hanabi:..esta a…-quedando pálida y apuntando donde se suponía que debía estar la ropa y por cierto la cartera de hinata y otras cosas de la tienda-….se la han robado!...-espantada-…

hinata:…m-mi ropa!...-espantada y tomándose un poco el vestida corriendo a fuera de la tienda-..mis cosas debemos buscarlos!...-corriendo con el vestido apenas-….volvere pronto!...-hiendose-..

hanabi:..-mirando a maki-…le traeremos las cosas y el vestido enseguida!...-corriendo-…

maki:…tengan cuidado!...-gritándole de lejos angustiada-…

y asi es como llegamos a lo del principio de la historia por que hinata corria con el vestido…

hinata:…no puedo correr con el vestido!...-levantandose el vestido por los lados un poco y corriendo-….alto ahí! Devuélvame las cosas!...-activando su biakugan para ver donde hiban-…

ladrones:….ya a varios metros de hinata-….

mientras cerca de hay…

sakura:..yo me imagino que estar desvelándome mucho en el hospital me esta dañando mucho el animo….-sentada afuera de un puesto de dulces-…

Ino:…a veces me siento una anciana viendo como las chicas de hoy en dia saben mas cosas de moda que una que siempre lo ha estado osea mírame soy joven y a veces me dicen señora sin si quiera estar casada ni nada!...-bebiendo un poco de te-…  
sakura:…te quejas como una..-mirandola-..

Ino:…pues tu igual siempre andas amargada y mas cuando sasuke-kun anda ocupado…-sonrriendole-…

sakura:..no es eso!..-mirando a otra dirección molesta y luego cambiándola a una confundida-..Ino..

Ino:…si?...-mirándola-..

sakura:…creo que estoy viendo alucinaciones o es que hinata esta llegando tarde a su boda e_eU…

Ino:..como?..-confundida hasta que ven a hinata correr delante de ellas gritando algunas cosas como "deténganse y entréguenme mi ropa!" o "mi pies me matan!"-…no alucinas! Es hinata!..-mirándola como corría o lo intentaba-…vamos!...-corriendo detrás de ella-…hinata!

sakura:…hinata que pasa!?...-gritándole-…..

hinata:…-deteniéndose un poco y mirando a las chicas-…me robaron la ropa y otras cosas!...-corriendo de nuevo-…

Ino:..mujer no corras el vestido se manchara!...-mirando el vestido-..por cierto esta hermoso donde lo compraste!?...-corriendo a unos pasos de ella junto con sakura-…

hinata:…Ino-san después te digo ayúdenme a encontrar a los ladrones…

mientras tanto en otro lado XD….

naruto:…-paseando con sai y sasuke-….chicos que les parece que el día que me case ustedes será los padrinos!..

sai:…..piensas casarte pronto?...-sonriendo como siempre-…

naruto:..pues claro que si solo tengo que esperar a que me digan el si y listo!..-sonriendo-…

sasuke:..el día que tu te cases yo ladrare como perro y pediré una galleta….-mirándolo con una sonrisa algo sarcástica-..aun mejor si veo indicios que te casaras o de una boda gritare lo mas vergonzoso que sea en la torre hokague….

sai:….pues empieza a pensar que gritaras….-mirando algo que se hacercaba-…

naruto/sasuke:..que?...-mirando a sai confundidos-…

sai:…-aputando primero a hinata que venían ya casi sin aliento pasando delantes de ellos sin darse cuenta de los 3 y gritando "tengo que correr!" y luego aputando a sakura que gritaba "hinata se te callo el velo!" y luego a ino "hinata el vestido!"-….la novia y las damas de honor!..-sonriendo y mirando a los chicos-…yo quiero ser el que entrego los anillos…

naruto:….-con una gran gota en la cabeza no creyendo lo que vio-…teme lo viste?...

sasuke:….-con varias gotas en la cabeza-….si dobe lo vi…..

naruto:….-reaccionando y sale corriendo-…HINATA SE CASA Y YO AUN NO TENGO EL TRAJE DE NOVIO NI LOS ANILLOS!...-gritando histérico-…HINATA ESPERA HAY QUE PENSAR EN LAS INVITACIONES Y LA COMIDA!...

sai:…naruto yo entregare los anillos!...-corriendo dretar de el-…lei un libro!...

sasuke:…-simplemente camina detrás de ellos-…que clase de amigos y novia (por sakura) tengo….

hinata:….-corriendo hasta que alguien se pone al lado de ella quedando roja casi tropesandose y mirando a su rubio novio delante de ella con cara de acomplejado-…na-naruto-kun!?...

naruto:…hinata antes tenemos que entregar invitaciones yo no e podido comprarme el traje y ademas la comida o el juez que nos casara e pensando que si estamos apurado debería ser la vieja o kakashi-sensei ¡!...-gritando-….al menos dime si encargaremos el ramen!...

hinata:…naruto-kun o_oU….-deteniendose junto con el y todos que la seguían y por ultimo sasuke que llegaba tranquilamente-….de..que hablas?...-roja-..

naruto:..la boda,y yo que aun no compraba los anillos pero te juro que los tendre pronto solo espera un poco mas!...-suplicandole-…nos casaremos en muy poco tiempo pero no tienes po que a..

hinata:…naruto-kun…yo no estoy vestida asi por que nos vamos a casar hoy!..-mas roja aun-…

…-mas calmado y confundido-…por que el vestido y las damas de honor?..-mirando a Sakura y Ino-…

sakura:…no seas tonto naruto!..lo que pasa es que a hinata le robaron sus cosas y ella solo busca a los ladrones!...

Ino:…pero se perdieron de vista al parecer!...-preocupada-..

sai:…yo seria el que entregue los anillos!...-decepcionado-…

Ino:…pobre de ti cariño…-animándolo palmeándole la espalda-…

hinata:…mis cosas!...-interrupiendo a todos soltando unas lagrimas-…no me importa tanto por mi ropa…pero mi cartera…tenia una cosa importante…-colocando sus dejos tratando de secarse las lagrimas-….es lo único que quiero recuperar!...

naruto:…-abrazandola-…ya ya no llores hinata-chan lo encontraremos…

sakura:…solo tenemos que seguir….

hanabi:….one-san!...-corriendo asia ellos con la cartera en las manos-….ya atraparon a los ladrones!...mira tu cartera!...-y mostrando su ropa-…y tu ropa igual están bien!...

hinata:….-soltandose de naruto y corriendo donde hanabi y tomando la cartera abrazándola contra su pecho-….donde estaban!?..los capturaste tu!?...

hanabi:…no!...yo los seguía y les gritaba y los intersepto un tipo con una barriga enorme y cabello algo café u otro con actitud de vago!...-pensatiba-…dijo "problemático"…

Ino:…chouji y shikamaru?...-mirando a hanabi-…

hanabi:..no lose no conozco a todos los amigos de one-san..-mirandola-..te llamabas pino no es cierto?..-mirando a ino-..

Ino:..soy Ino! e_e!...

sakura:..jajaajajj pino!...

hanabi:..y tu eres…pantruca?...

sakura:…-callandose y mirandola molesta-….soy SAKURA!...

Ino:..pantruca!...-ahora ella riendo-…

hinata:…ya hanabi es hora de irnos mejor!...-dandole un beso a naruto y mirando a sus compañeros-….gracias y perdonen las molestias pero estamos atrasada!...-sacandose los tacones y levantándose el vestido-…ahora si correré….pero alguien la toma en brazos no era mas ni menos que naruto y lo queda mirando roja y confundida-…he?..

naruto:…yo te llevo!..-sonrriendole-….ademas aun tengo que practicar cuando estemos recién casados…-hablando de doble sentido-…..

sasuke:..pervertido e_e…..

hanabi:..quiero hermosos sobrino!...

Ino:…yo el ramo!

Sai:..el que entrega los anillos!...

sakura:…yo la bella dama de honor!...

hinata/naruto:….piden mucho! 0_o….

….y bien aquí esta la pequeña historia espero les haya encantando n-n! gracias por leerme! 


End file.
